My Little Potions Master
by BillWeasleyfan219610
Summary: Emily lives in Spinners End and is a half-blood witch. When Severus finds her he does what he can to protect her and show her love. But her family inheritence abilities are something that he knows he has to protect her from NOTE: Voldemort has changed back to Tom and is with Severus
1. Chapter 1

Sunsets on Spinners End weren't beautiful. They just signalled the end of a day. Severus Snape knew that well and that's why he thought nothing of going for a mere walk down into the park. Not many kids would be foolish enough to be out at sundown. Not in Spinners End anyways. The village wasn't very safe. So he grabbed his Muggle trench coat and began his walk. He knew the park was practically lifeless. There was a swingset and playground but nobody usually was there at the hour he was heading out.

As he walked through he noticed on the swingset a girl that barely looked 5. He walked over and knew as much as he was a cold man, he couldn't be cold to her. He knew this girl. "Emily, why are you out in the cold? You should have a jacket on if you are going to be taking a stroll." She shrugged and nodded while Severus merely looked confused. Most times the girl had the common sense. "Where is your jacket?"

"Burned. Accident," she answered. Severus instantly knew where Emily was staying. Emily's mother was a gifted witch in the art of Divination and didn't treat it like a wooly subject. She knew about the arts and how to use them. But Emily lost her mother to murder. So Dumbledore sent her to live with her abusive father. Severus never liked the man and it was clear why. The Auror had gone mental but Albus said he was fine. Severus knew better.

"What was an accident? The coat?" She nodded and Severus pulled out his wand. Emily looked at it and Severus chuckled. "I take it your mother had one as well." She nodded and Severus transfigured a chain into a coat and made her put it on. "Better?" She had to nod and he chuckled. "Your mother was a witch. It's clear you are too. You live with your half blood father right?" She nodded and he gently took her hand. "Let's take care of that little detail. I have a home in Spinners End as well. Give me a little time when we get back to clean it and it'll be your room," he promised. As they arrived at the home that belonged to Emily, he noted how run down it look. Emily looked nervous and quickly open the door. Severus walked in and as he saw the home he could understand why Emily hung around the park.

"Emily! That you?!"

Emily winced and Severus nodded holding a finger to his lips. "Yes dad," she answered. She yelped as she ducked from a flying curse. "You dumb little kid. I told you," he began before locking eyes with Severus Snape. "Severus Snape. The Slytherin Golden Boy. Why are you here?"

Severus knew to pick his words carefully since Emily was there but then he threw caution out the door. "You know that I'm aware how you treat Emily. I was surprised I couldn't convince Professor Dumbledore to let her stay with someone else. Someone who loves her as if she were their own. Someone that doesn't hit her. That doesn't curse her," he spat. Emily looked at him shocked. "She's stiffly walking. How many times did you use the Cruciatus Curse knowing Emily couldn't run for help? She didn't know I was a wizard until I exposed myself in front of her. She was defensless and vulnerable," he reponded. Her father lunged at Severus but he was too fast. "Stupefy!" As Emily's father landed, he was unconcious.

"Thanks. You didn't have to save me though," she began and Severus put his wand away before approaching her slowly and then kneeling to her level. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized but Severus quickly hugged her and held her head against his chest so all she could hear was his voice and his heart.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Let's take you home," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

(Quick A/N: Severus found a way to freeze him and Tom at 35)

As Severus and Emily walked down the street, he noticed she was limping. "Did he hurt you? Severly?" She shrugged and he pulled her to the side before taking her two hands and noting the weakness in them. "Listen to me. I won't let anything hurt you," he promised. She looked into his pitch black eyes and nodded. But Severus could tell why it was hurting badly. She was tired. He noted the shadows around her ocean blue eyes. "Come on," he whispered guiding her slowly up the step and into his house. Severus had different rooms with different colors. The entrance way was a dull ivory to show cleanliness and then he smiled as she carefully took her shoes off and accepted the slippers he offered. She slipped them on and Tom came out to look at him confused.

"What happened Severus?" Severus caught Emily as she almost fell from exhaustion. "Is she alright? What happened out there?" Severus put a finger to his lips as he carried Emily into the living room and laid her on the couch and covered her body with a blanket. Severus knew that Emily had already exposed some of her vulnerable sides. So she'd probably expose more. He took Tom to the kitchen and cast a quick Muffliato on both of them. "Tell me."

Severus pointed to the picture of Emily's mom in the clipping that was framed. "Her mother didn't want her left with her abusive father and she was. As the heir to Slytherin you can deal with Albus. It's late though. I say we both crash in the living room and just in case Emily wakes up calm her down." Tom nodded and as they laid on the floor, they noticed Emily was sleeping almost peacefully. As they fell asleep, they watched as she had turned into the couch to avoid being seen. The morning seemed to come fast since Severus opened his eyes and it was already 6 AM. As he checked on Emily and Tom, he smiled as he saw they were both asleep. Emily was still curled up and Severus was worried about that.

As Severus began on breakfast he saw Tom holding Emily and he looked to be murmuring. Severus walked over and saw Emily was asleep still. "Nightmare," Tom mouthed and Severus nodded while watching as Emily woke up. Tom had gently laid her back on the couch and as she slowly adjusted to her surroundings, the events of the evening before finally came into recognition. "I'll finish breakfast. You two should talk," Tom responded.

Severus nodded and as they were alone, Emily was still confused. "I still can't believe last night was real. Escaping him," she muttered. Severus nodded and he noticed her face was a little blotchy. He touched one of the blotches and she winced. "It's an allergic reaction. To what I'm not sure," she answered. Severus noted where the blotch was and where her face was. She had a reaction to something on the pillow but that didn't explain the hand blotches.

"Cotton. You might be allergic to cotton," he answered. She shrugged and he looked at her hands confused. "Most of your outfits are polyester though. Did your hand touch the pillow?" She nodded and he smirked. So it was the pillow doing it. He knew of memory foam pillows and cases that weren't cotton based.

As soon as he helped her up she walked down the hall with him to the kitchen and they both sat. Tom served them each some eggs and they were quick to eat. Severus wanted to go shopping for food and for Emily's room. Emily finished quick and Severus smiled walking her to the room that he had planned. "That's huge," she noted. Severus looked at her concerned. "Now that cupboard under the basement stairs?" He nodded. "He made that my room. I could only have the space under the stairs and the tiny cupboard near the furnace. That's it."

"Then you probably never slept easy."

She nodded at that and Severus handed her a list she was amazed. She was getting a lot. "My friend will be joining us. She's really good at picking out thing for a girl," he admitted. She nodded and as soon as he transfigured some old sheets into a new outfit he let her get dressed. She was going in black pants and a purple blouse.

As they walked down to the market, Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for them. "I see you brought her. My name's Narcissa Malfoy," she greeted and Emily shook her hand smiling.

"Narcissa this is Emily. Remember the girl I told you about last night?" She nodded nad Narcissa smiled taking her hand.

"Lets start with a trip to the salon. A freh style should help you," she noted. Severus rolled his eyes but nonetheless followed Narcissa around.


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa smiled as she got Emily an appointment. "I want her hair cut short but leave the curls at the end. Go to her shoulders," she ordered. Emily looked worried at Severus, but Severus Snape was closer to laughing then anything. While she had a moment Emily went to him and looked at him.

"Help me," she pleaded. Severus was about to say something but couldn't stop chuckling. "Not funny. She's treating me like a freaking Barbie," she responded.

Severus had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh from escaping his mouth that time. "Narcissa is rather persistent. You can bet that not even I would stop her. Just go with it. I won't let her go crazy on clothes if that makes this any better."

Emily sighed and nodded making Severus chuckle again. As Emily was dragged off, Narcissa looked at everus daring him to say something. "You and her were talking about something."

"Narcissa, you and Lucius are rather generous at points. But at points, as much as you two have treated me like a brother. There are points where I can see what Emily is trying to convey. Be nice on her about her clothes. She is letting you away with the hair. Not with the clothes," he chuckled.

Narcissa nodded and then smiled as Emily was returned to them. Severus couldn't believe what he saw. Emily's hair looked like a dark brown but it was a beautiful reddish brown. "Did you rescue her?"

"Yes. Her father wasn't very kind to her," he answered. Severus had to take responsibility for this action. "Why? What did you notice?"

"Well this girl needs some intense hair repair. I'd advise taking her to a specialist salon for a while. Her hair is thinner than thin and extremely damaged. So she needs a lot of treeatments," the stylist explained.

"My husband knows someone. We'll take good care of her," Narcissa promised. As Emily walked out, Narcissa found a store that sold Muggle and witch clothes. As soon as they walked in, Narcissa showed Emily the Muggle clothes since Tom and Severus lived in the Muggle world. Emily liked the black pants and different colored tops. Severus made her get 20 different tops of each variety. Of course she had 20 different sets of black pants and capris as well. Then Narcissa bought Emily dress robes and a casual robe for when she went in the wizarding world.

By the time they were done, Tom was ready to welcome his other two house members home. He had dinner started and Severus was hungry. As was Emily. "How'd shopping with Narcissa go Emily?"

"Two words. Over. Kill," she responded. Severus chuckled as Emily dragged the giant trunk up the stairs. "Severus please help," she begged. Severus smirked and waited until she stopped pulling to shrink it and then handed it to her. "Why didn't you do that when we first got here?"

"Wanted to see the face you'd pull," he answered. She groaned and kept her mouth shut at something she wanted to say. As the trunk was put on the ground in her room it regrew thanks to Severus and she chuckled.

Tom meanwhile was having a meaningful conversation with Lucius since Severus gave him the report on her. "I trust you can find me the best people to care for her," he began slowly.

"Of course my lord. It wouldn't take very long to get some people on her case. May I meet her?" Lucius needed to see the girl to see what he was getting for her. Tom nodded and walked up the stairs with Lucius on his tail. Severus and Emily were merely sitting in her room.

"Why didn't your father tell you about your history as a witch?" Tom and Lucius waited outside the door since at the moment Emily couldn't see them. The room was silent except for the occasional drawer opening and closing.

"My father loved being in control. I don't think he ever truly loved me as his daughter. I think I was only an afterthought. Mom loved me and that I knew. It's why she took me away. But when she died, this man told me I had to return to him. He would protect me with our connection in the family by blood," she answered.

Tom and Lucius instinctevly knew what she was trying to cover while also being honest. Dumbledore was the reason she was so scared and the reason she was with her father in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius was waiting outside the school for the two men and was relieved when they were the only two to show up. "What took you so long Severus?"

"Putting Emily to bed was a tiring task. She's not okay with being all alone anymore. She knows that she has me and Tom now. She's scared. So I had to charm a couple teddy bears to stay with her. I even charmed one of my cloaks to stay wrapped around her. It's her safety blanket," he explained.

"Ah. So she's so afraid because of not being loved," Lucius began before Tom nodded. "Well then you have quite the challenge ahead of you. How to calm her down," he mused.

"We will find a way Lucius," Severus muttered as they walked into the Great Hall where it was clear that Dumbledore hadn't expected them. "Professor Dumbledore," Severus greeted cooly.

"Severus, my boy, what a surprise. We weren't expecting you for a week. How's the village?" Severus had to roll his eyes. "I take it Emmalyn is well," he added.

"Emmalyn, or Emily as she's called, is hurt. I'm nurturing her. She's fast asleep at my home in the room that I have made her's," he answered.

"Hurt? What happened Severus?" Minerva McGonagall was always vigilant when it came to children being hurt. Severus knew to tread carefully here. Dumbledore had to be exposed but he also had to keep his job.

"Minerva do you know who she's staying with? Or rather was until I took her to my home where she's safer?"

"Severus," Dumbledore began in a warning tone. Minerva looked at Severus confused. "She was safe at her father's."

"Was she? Then why did she have to duck from a flying curse? Why did she feel the need to be outside with no coat? Why did she feel accidental magic was wrong?" When Severus listed things out Minerva and Poppy looked at him shocked. Poppy Pomfrey was still the matron of the hospital wing and curious.

"I have no idea. Surely there will be an inquiry from myself and the Ministry," Dumbledore answered. Severus scoffed at Dumbledore and then smirked.

"I'm sure. That's why bloody Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, he got abused. He told me after he graduated. You didn't look after him. So why should I trust you to care for someone in my village? Someone I care about?"

"Severus," Minerva gasped. She had never heard him openly admit that he cared about a kid in his life. This was a huge turn of events. "This girl has affected you that much? That you're picky who deals with it?"

"Yes. Especially since Emily is the daughter of a very talented Seer, her father was telekinetic and she can e telepathic since her mother was that too. Her father has been labelled crazy. Does that not signal an alarm?"

"Where is she now?" Poppy had to know.

"I can take you to her. She's sleeping right now and the only way we could come here to deal with this, was if Severus used one of his cloaks as a blanket and it acted as a comfort item. It's holding onto her to make her feel safe and that someone has her."

"Take me," Poppy answered smiling. As Tom and Poppy took off, Lucius knew that the Board of Governors would have quite the words for Dumbledore.

"Go. Go to Emmalyn while we speak to Dumbledore," Lucius ordered Severus. He nodded and took off knowing Emily would probably be a lot calmer if both he and Tom were present.


	5. Chapter 5

As Severus and Tom arrived home, Severus was quick to move and grab Emily's hand. She had grabbed up a pair of scissors and they were close to Poppy and her head. He disarmed her and shushed her. "You're okay. She's not like him. She's just trying to see what we need to do to help you," he calmed. Poppy noticed the scissors on the ground and Tom put them in the kitchen. Poppy wouldn't start looking over her until Severus calmed her down. Slowly the fighting slowed into weak attempts until she laid flat. "Here," Severus soothed picking up the black teddy bear and putting it in her arms. Focus on my breaths as Poppy does the spell. Squeeze the bear if it hurts or your emotions are becoming too much." She nodded while Poppy began. As Poppy had the wand by her head, Severus noticed that the bear was essentially being compressed and slowed his breathing even more and slowly she followed.

"How is she Poppy?" Tom was worried. Poppy finished writing the last notes on the parchment before on a seperate piece of paper writing down potions and handing them to Severus. He felt his arm around Emily's stomach firm the grip and he began whispering sweet nothings to her. "She's not doing good is she?" Severus shook his head at Tom.

"Go see Tom. I'll be right back," Severus whispered to Emily. She nodded and Tom more than willingly pulled her into his chest where she merely let her fingers twirl around and fidget with one of the buttons. When he returned Poppy smiled and noticed Emily was hiding her face in Tom. "Hey," he whispered. Emily wouldn't look up though.

"Emmalyn, it's okay. I won't let you go but you have medicine to take," Tom promised. She raised her head and that's when Severus saw the problem that no mediwitch would see. She lacked the love of a father and was afraid that if she let go, they'd be gone.

"Hey, I'm still here and Tom will be too. We can talk after you take your medicine," Severus promised. She nodded and Severus measured out the right amount of Skelegrow. Her one Thoracic rib was gone as well as her radius was fractured in 3 spots. She gulped it down and then Severus poured out some Calming Draught and she swallowed it. He had Dreamless Sleep ready if he needed it. But he was measuring a stomach soother since her stomach could not handle many more potions. As she swallowed the stomach soother, she winced and covered her mouth. The regrowing of bones hurt and it had to for an hour. Tom grabbed Emily's hand and pulled it down. She was writhing in pain and Severus held her hips down against Tom. Slowly the pain ebbed into a dull ache. Severus knew that talking at this point was a foolish idea. He grabbed the Dreamless Sleep and made her swallow it. When she fell asleep Poppy smiled.

"She'll be fine in the morning. You keep her resting," Poppy answered. Severus nodded and as the evening passed, Emily didn't wake up. Severus took Emily up to bed so he and Tom could also rest in their room.

By the middle of the night Emily awoke and slammed her hand down about to wince but was shocked when there was no pain. As she was about to shout out for Severus or Tom, a pop scared her. She looked around and saw a creature climb on her bed. "Get out of my room. I will yell and people will hear," she warned.

"Dobby doesn't mean to scare you. Dobby just wants to protect you. Dobby knows that Emily Snape must avoid Hogwarts," it informed. As Emily was about to question, it disappeared and Tom opened the door to look relieved.

"How you feeling?"

"Better. Can you ask Severus for another Calming Draught? I can't seem to settle," she answered. He nodded and shut the door as he went to go find the man. Severus woke up in fear and began brewing again. The house elf returned and she glared at it. "Dobby I swear, you better run. The minute I get the feeling back in my leg I will strangle you," she threatened.

"Dobby is trying to keep you safe and won't stop trying," he answered and vanished. As the door opened again, Severus brought the fire back to life and smiled as he sat at the edge of her bed. He handed her the cup and she set it aside. "Severus, who all is in this house?"

"You, me, Tom and 2 house elves. Why?" Emily nodded and took a deep breath before deciding how to word it. She had figured it out very quickly what the creature that entered her room twice was. "What happened between me and Tom coming in?"

"Does one of the house elves go by the name of Dobby?" Severus felt his blood run cold at that. He shook his head before knowing who had Dobby. "I wonder who he belongs to then. He came into my room twice. Once before Tom showed up. He said I had to avoid Hogwarts. Then came in once again before you showed up. I threatened to strangle him if he didn't leave."

"He's had a worse threat. Strangulation is nothing," he answered quietly.

"You know who he belongs to?" Severus nodded rolling his eyes. Lucius was up to something. "Tell me," she pleaded. Severus shook his head at that. "Oh come on. it can't be that bad knowing who he belongs to," she countered.

"Remember Narcissa? How she took you out?" She nodded and Severus sighed. "Narcissa's husband. I don't think you've met him. Lucius Malfoy is the head of the house and he has more than 6 elves. Dobby is one of them. He's moreover a nurturing elf. I wonder why Lucius sent him. I'll talk to the man while you're asleep. It's 5 in the morning. Go back to bed for a couple hours," he whispered. She nodded and as Severus closed the door, he went down to the Floo Network and grabbed some Floo Powder. "Malfoy Manor!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Severus arrived at the manor, Narcissa smiled. "Surprise visit?" He nodded and that was when Narcissa realized. "What did my husband do? Did he scare Emily? How'd her medical examination go? Tom told us," she answered.

"She's not as healthy as we'd like. I sent her back to bed for a couple hours. I'll ask Tom to bring her over later," he answered. Narcissa nodded and as Lucius came down he smiled. "You sent Dobby over to the house. Why?"

"How did you know? I told Dobby to wait until this afternoon when I planned to talk to you about it," he answered. Slowly he realized and sighed. "Is the young one alright? Unharmed by Dobby I presume. She's now in your care so saying that is an obvious one."

"Considering she threatened to strangle Dobby? I'd say she handled the house elf pretty well. But Lucius, if you want to get us a house elf, I'd like a teaching one. Emily would do well from one like that. Teaching her independance and how to handle her emotions. Granted, if she really loses them, I will intervene in her emotional rampage," he explained.

"I think it would be best if she came to visit. Maybe we can provide her a comfort," he suggested. Severus shrugged and then smiled as he saw Draco and Scorpius come downstairs. "Go get her. I think Scorpius should meet her."

"No. I'm in the process of getting our home accustomed to her. She will have a room that helps her get ready for the day. She had a lack of personal routine so if her room helps her. Then she will understand."

Tom then appeared with a freshened up Emily. "She got up a little earlier than expected. She got a little freaked out by her room talking but finally managed to understand why and do what it asked. She's still a little tired but it's a side effect of the pain," Tom explained. Severus smiled as the girl walked over to him and hugged him hiding her face.

"Sleep a bit better last night?" She nodded and he looked at her face. It was clearing up. "You're looking better. How about we head into London? You look tired and maybe a trip out will do you some good," he advised before he noticed her eyes. "Emily how long did Dobby keep you awake?"

"Not long," she answered.

"Emily, you look awful. What's wrong?" Tom even saw it and she shook her head trying to break free. "Emmalyn stop this. You're not going to get better by fighting us," Tom scolded. Lucius knew instantly what it was and took Emily from Tom.

"Emily, it will all be okay. I know being loved is new, but it's going to be okay. I promise you it gets better. You will feel protected and free to look around the world. Now tell me what's wrong. Did Dobby say anything?"

"Can't go to Hogwarts. Let me go," she answered.

"No. No we won't. Calm down," he answered. Severus looked shocked but as Lucius held Emily still and kept mumbling to her, she slowly settled down. "There's my good girl. How about you sleep on it a bit and then we can talk about going out? Hm?" She nodded and slowly Lucius laid her against the couch and covered her up making her fall asleep.

"How'd you know?"

"Emmalyn displays all the signs of a child who's so used to a lack of love, that they resist. They accept when they know they're outnumbered but she forgot about me and Narcissa being on your side. So she began fighting. It'll take time to break the wall her father helped build. Every time you just restrain and calm her down." Severus was impressed and nodded as he watched Emmalyn sleep. "Come outside. We should leave her alone. I'll leave the door open so the breeze hits her face," Lucius promised. Severus smiled and nodded walking outside with Lucius. His daughter would be okay and he was certain of that.


End file.
